letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
PentaHybrid
PentaHybrid '''PentaHybrid '''is a relatively young YouTuber, having only been creating content since April of 2014. His channel mostly focuses on video games, but he plans to expand to include tabletop games, TCG/CCG, and dice games. PentaHybrid's channel has gone through numerous changes since it's inception. He has cancelled several series including PentaHybrid VS, PentaRants, and a few Let's Plays. He kicked off his YouTube career with a fan favorite series,and a staple to this day, Listitis. Listitis: Video Games is the main, and only, entry in the series so far with the first volume completed and the second one in progress. Listitis is an episodic series of video game related Top 10's and Countdowns. They are regarded by his viewers as a higher quality and more concise format than most other "countdown artists" on YouTube. He typically keeps his episodes under 12 minutes, and tries to spend only a minute or so on each entry, making the video easier to digest. PentaHybrid is also well known for his PentaPLAYS (his personal brand of Let's Plays on YouTube). He has mostly focused on indie games thus far, but has occasionally branched out to bigger things. He is an avi fan of independent game fan, and supports anything he finds interesting. Doing a release day Let's Play of both Shovel Knight and The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth because he was long hyped for them. He has often stated that he feels horrible when Let's Plays are left unfinished, whether by him or someone else. Yet he has let a few of them stop for a number of reasons. Lack of views and corrupted save files being the main reasons A proclaimed YouTube "good guy", he engages with his community and fellow YouTuber's alike. Responding to almost every comment he has ever received, his viewers have gotten comfortable leaving their criticism and feedback on his videos knowing he will read them. He has numerous connections on YouTube made by being interactive with the community. He has a well known reputation on the web already regardless of his smaller channel size, gaining the respect of several larger names. As a former streamer on Blip, he has a very comfortable attitude with fan interaction, but doesn't enjoy "talking to a microphone" as he puts it. Coming from having several hundred people in chat to talk to, he is often uncomfortable with the record/edit/upload/wait for fans format that YouTube has. PentaHybrid has had several personal crises in his life during his YouTube career causing breaks in his upload schedule. From June 2014-September 2014, he had gone on hiatus while he moved and set up a comfortable lifestyle at a new/old job. He was ready to come back in August, but didn't want to rush back into the fray that is YouTube. Remaining solid for the next few months and through the holidays, he had several mildly popular series on his channel. Then towards the end of March 2015, he had a few major life changing events happen in his life which caused and immediate and undefined hiatus. He expressed his deepest concerns for the major viewers/subscribers for his channel and any newcomers that arrived after, wanting everyone to know that he will return better than ever, but desperately needed the time. On June 24th of 2015 he announced on his Twitter that he was going to be doing a short series of videos covering the gameplay and strategies of The Witcher: Wild Hunt's in game CCG "Gwent". He uploaded three new videos surrounding the basics of Gwent over a few days, none of which were particularly received well. Then a week later he started releasing videos in his Dangerously Elite series which covered the popular MMO-styled open world(galaxy?), space life sim, action-RPG (there's a lot to it!) Elite: Dangerous. He has stated it won't be a full Let's Play, but content nonetheless. He has been uploading a video every few days. On Twitter he also announced that he would like to return to LPing shortly and has a few games in mind for a return. At the end of July he launched his Let's Play of The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth for the Xbox One and giving the channel an Isaac theme. He stated that the channel was preparing for the release of the Rebirth expansion Afterbirth. Doing the Let's Play, changed channel logo, and Rebirth themed Listitis episodes. Category:Male YouTuber Category:Let's Player Category:Let's Play Category:Male Let's Player Category:Let's plays Category:Gaming Category:YouTube Gaming Category:Youtube Category:Video Games